


Life is One Big Party

by liesorlife



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc is discovering there are some really weird people on the Motogp grid, and he finds out that he really likes it, far more than he ever thought he would.</p><p>Someone on Tumblr is sending me a different character to punish Marc with every new chapter.</p><p>Again not real, hopefully will never happen, but you never know.. Marc might like it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc accidentally sets Cals kitchen on fire!!

Cal is bored, really bored. A four week break is three weeks too many during the season. He is googling himself, looking for information, trying to find out what he is doing next. Stumbling across a blog on Tumblr, “Motogp Fan Fics”, but they’re all about Marc, why is everything all about him? He laughs at the ones where Marc gets spanked, “maybe these aren’t all bad”, but as he gets into reading, he can’t help wondering, what Marc would look like, lying across his lap, helpless.

Cal: Hey Marc, fancy a day out?  
Marc: Sure, when?  
Cal: Be at mine, five minutes!

Marc laughs, he loves the dominating side of other riders, especially Cal. Arriving, on time, knocking on the door, Cal lets him in. “Marc, come in. I want to play a game”. Marc, up for anything, follows Cal inside. Cals laptop is still open. “Read that, tell me what you think”. Marc is confused, “All’s Fair in Love and War. Chapter 11” “What is this?” “Our game!” Reading it, Marc is horrified. “But this says I get spanked”. Cal smiles, “you’re a quick thinker Marc, what do you think?”

Marc is horrified, “no way, no way no way no way!!” Trying, and failing to hide his disappointment, Cal sighs. “Why?” “I don’t want you to spank me, unless” he adds, “you let me do something wrong first!”

“What do you want to do?”, Marc is thinking, but it is hard to come up with something, much harder than he thought it would be. “I don’t know”, Marc is really disappointed with himself, the one time he gets to misbehave, and he has no idea what to do! “Okay, while you think of something, you can cook us some lunch”.

Marc starts frying eggs and bacon, dancing around Cals kitchen, but he is not paying enough attention to the cooker. Hot oil escaping from the frying pan starts a small fire, panicking Marc screams. “CAL! FIRE! HELP!” Racing into the room, Cal can’t believe that Marc set fire to his house, grabbing the fire extinguisher, he puts the fire out, which luckily is very small.

Cal is furious, advancing on Marc, he stops when he sees how frightened Marc is. Holding his arms out, Marc throws himself into them. “What happened?” “I d-d-d-don’t know” “You weren’t paying attention, were you?” Marc knows he wasn’t, “I didn’t do it on purpose though Cal, I really didn’t” Cal believes him, but he can’t deny that now Marc needs to be punished. Turning of the cooker, the bacon is blackened and unedible.  
Leading Marc towards his bedroom, sitting in the middle of the bed. “Pants down Marc”, now it is happening, Marc is having second thoughts about agreeing to it, but he knows he has no choice. Reluctantly he starts to undress, dropping his jeans and pants down to his ankles. Walking awkwardly forward towards Cal, who helps him climb on to the bed, draping his frightened body over Cals lap, he finds himself being adjusted slightly, so Cal has the perfect angle for his hand to make contact with Marcs ass. His legs dangling helplessly on the bed, he rests his head onto his arms and can do nothing but wait.

“Ready Marc?” Teeth clenched in anticipation, Marc just nods. So Cal starts, his plan is to start as he means to go on, so the smacks are fast, furious and hard. He can hear Marc whimpering, trying desperately not to cry. So he hits him even harder, his hand leaving imprints on his ass, as Marcs skin quickly turns red. He starts to cry, as he listens to the rhythmic sounds of skin on skin contact as Cal slaps him. He doesn’t stop, until he can no longer hear Marc cry out, trusting that he has punished Marc enough Cal stops.

“Marc?” Lifting his head off his arms, he looks up at Cal, tears still streaming down his face, unsure whether he is permitted to speak, “You okay?”, he nods, even though it is clear that he isn’t. Cal helps him sit up. Helping him on with his underpants, but when Marc starts to pull his jeans up, Cal stops him. “No, off. I’m going to put you to bed for a nap, and you’ll be more comfortable without them.” “But I don’t want a nap, Cal this isn’t fair!” Losing patience Cal slaps Marcs bare thigh, “Bed, now”, his voice low and menacing. All the fight drains out of him, and he collapses onto Cals bed.

“I will come and wake you in about an hour, have a nice nap Marc”, there is no defiance left in him, turning his back on Cal, he cries himself to sleep, suddenly grateful that he is alone.

Leaving Marc to sleep, Cal starts to clean the kitchen, the frying pan is destroyed, but it could have been so much worse. Knowing it can’t be salvaged, he throws it in the bin, before ordering pizza for lunch, seeing as his fry up went up in flames!

“Marc? Come on, it’s time to get up. I ordered pizza for lunch”. Marc feels dead, his ass is still really sore, but he does as he is told. Scared that if he doesn’t, then Cal will spank him again. Pulling his jeans back on, he follows Cal back down the stairs to where the pizza is.

“Did you learn anything from today Marc?” Marc is torn between “Yeah, don’t set Cal Crutchlows kitchen on fire” and “that he should never take risks when cooking, as accidents do happen”, deciding on the safest answer, one that won’t result in him getting spanked, he tells Cal that he is really sorry, that he wasn’t paying enough attention, that the fire wouldn’t have happened if he was.

Now he has had some food, the pain is diminishing, he can’t help wandering what is going to happen next. What Cal has planned for them. Polishing off his last slice of pizza, he just has to ask. “Cal? What happens in the next chapter?” Cal laughs, “well you get whipped, oh and sent to Texas for a long stint as Colin Edwards’ slave!” “Not happening! Please say that’s not going to happen!” Cal laughs at Marcs terror, he can smell Marcs fear he is that scared. “Don’t worry Marc, it’s okay, I would never do that to you” But what does happen next? Where do they go from here?


	2. Read the Contract!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc hasn't finished the story, and has no idea what he has agreed too!!

Reading some more of the story, Marc is horrified by the idea that he would sell Alex to Colin Edwards, but thinking about it, he probably would, he finds himself growing jealous of the Love between Colin and Alex, even if it is not real. “What’s happening to me?” He thinks, he is growing obsessed with the idea of selling Alex, too see if Colin really would spank his brother. 

Marc and Alex are due to meet up with Casey Stoner the weekend before they go to Indianapolis. The spanking he got from Crutchlow is still fresh on his mind, he still can’t believe he nearly set fire to Cals kitchen! 

“CASEY!” Marc shouts, running towards him. “Stop”, but he doesn’t, he jumps into Caseys arms, knocking him over. “Sorry”, he apologises, while Alex just stands there awkwardly laughing. “Marc, I told you to stop, you really need to learn to listen to people.” Marc tries to look ashamed, “maybe you could teach me”, “how would I do that?”. “You could spank him” Alex speaks up. Marc looks up at him, how did Alex know that’s what he wanted?

Casey rolls his eyes, “no I am not doing that”, failing to hide his disappointment, “why not?” “Because I know you would enjoy that, I need to find you a punishment that is an actual deterrent, not something you would like”. “Damn you Stoner, just hit me already!” “Wow Marc, if that’s what you really want… Still no!” 

Marc is getting really frustrated, maybe if he showed him the story. Pulling his phone out, he opens the story he has saved on his phone. “Read this”, “You want me to spank you, because someone wrote it in a story that you get spanked? Do you have any idea how messed up that sounds?” “Saying it like that, yeah it is a little bit crazy, but please Casey” 

“Marc. I. Am. Not. Spank. Ing. You.” speaking slowly, like he would to a difficult three year old, “Give me your phone”, Marc hands it over, Casey is quiet for ages, “have you read all of this? I will spank you if you let me do what happens in chapter twenty four” “Okay” Marc readily agrees, having no clue what he has just agreed to. “Alex, give us some privacy here please”. Alex shrugs, he doesn’t really want to stay and watch Stoner spank his brother. 

Casey has never spanked anyone before, and doesn’t really know what is going to happen next, improvising he calls Marc over to him. Ordering him to undress. Marc starts with his shirt, quickly undoing the buttons, throwing it on the floor, followed quickly by his jeans, and finally his underwear. 

Pulling the naked Spaniard over his lap, he can feel that sense of power growing within him. Giving his ass an experimental slap. Watching the skin quiver under his hand. Slapping the other side, enjoying the rippling effect of Marcs skin with two clear hand imprints, one on either side. 

He slaps him again, but harder this time. And again, and again. He keeps smacking until Marc cries out. “Having fun Marc?” Marc shakes his head, “Good, you aren’t supposed to be”. Casey starts to spank him again, “why did I not do this sooner?” He thinks, building up the severity and intensity, knowing that he is really hurting Marc, and he is really enjoying doing so. Listening to him groan and whine with every new slap, “Please Casey, stop”, Casey stops, “What’s wrong?” “I Can’t take it” “Yes you can!” and he slaps him again. Marc wriggling on his lap, crying his heart out. He loves having him so helpless, and he has no intentions of giving Marc up yet.

Finally it is over, but unlike Cal he isn’t gentle, instead shoving him off of his lap onto the floor, “Do I go to bed now?”, he asks, eyes on the floor. “No, go and stand in the corner, with your hands on your head” “But Cal let me have a nap”, “DO I LOOK LIKE CAL? Corner, now Marc”, defeated, Marc limps to the corner, “face the wall” Casey smiles to himself, he can’t quite believe how much he enjoyed that. Opening the door, finding Alex Standing there, eavesdropping. “You can come in now Alex”

“Wow, you really did a good job on my brothers ass Casey!” Casey laughs, as he moves into the kitchen to make lunch, melting the cheese for the nachos and setting up the dips. “Okay Marc time to get dressed now. Then come and get some lunch.” 

“Casey, I didn’t read the chapter”, Casey laughs, “I know you didn’t Marc”. “So, what happens?” “Well you get thrown out of an aeroplane!” “I WHAT?” “Get thrown out of an aeroplane. So, when are we doing it?” “Never, I hate heights!” “But you agreed, next time you want me to do something for me, you need to read the contract Marc!”

Marc spends the rest of the day finishing “All’s Fair in Love and War”, “Hey Casey? I am so glad you decided on the parachute jump rather than throwing me off a balcony!” Casey laughs, “Yeah you are lucky I am a lot nicer than the owner of that story! Wait until you get to the end, poor Alex”, Alex looks up from his gooey, cheesey covered chip, “what happens to me?” “Oh just a little lightning strike!” “Please Marc, never agree to something like this, ever again! I really don’t want to be struck by lightning!” 

“I will let you off your end of the bargain this once Marc, but seriously next time you agree to anything, always make sure you know what it is you have agreed too!” Marc nods, “Thank you Casey, for everything.” He adds, still feeling his sore ass. They spend the rest of the afternoon, just hanging out, Alex and Casey chatting while Marc reads the rest of the story. “Wow, I really don’t want some of this to happen!”


	3. New Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc falls foul of the new rules regarding rider punishments

They have all read the email, that any penalty points they get from now on will also come with another form of punishment. Which will depend on the riders crime, and previous history. Hghlighted in the email is the following phrase; “Additional punishment can be anything that we want it to be, so if you don’t wish to experience it, behave!” 

Marc is reading that sentence over and over again, wondering what they mean by that. He is really itching to try it, deliberately picking a fight with an Espargaro should work, he knows Aleix has a fierce temper. A sudden evil thought occurs to him, getting Aleix into trouble too, and hopefully he can watch him being punished. 

But it is harder than he thought it would be, insulting Aleix in press conferences, telling the world that he thinks Aleix is useless, but Aleix refuses to bite, he doesn’t react. Until Marc gets into a crash with Pol, enraged, and blaming Pol, he attacks him, knocking him to the floor. 

Watching the replays, Aleix is fuming, far angrier than Pol appears to be. Marc is summoned to race direction, charged with assaulting another rider, Aleix is there, waiting for him. “What the hell is your problem moron? You take him out, then you kick him, are you asking for me to beat the crap out of you? Because I don’t mind doing it” He can see a longing in Marcs eyes. “You are one sick dude Marc, you want me to hurt you, don’t you?” Marc shakes his head, but neither of them believe it.

Aleix follows Marc into Mike Webbs office, Pol is already there, giving his account of the incident, convinced that it was all Marcs fault. Marc doesn’t try to defend himself, telling Pol that he may of hit him, but he is sure that Pol deserved it. Aleix really wants to interrupt Marc, to punch him in the face, but he knows that will only get him into trouble, and Marc is not worth it.

Marc is given a two race ban for hitting Pol, “But what about the additional punishment?” he asks Mike, hoping he hasn’t forgotten, “Oh yeah, you are going to be Pols footstool for the two races you are banned for!” “But I thought you were going to spank me?!” “You thought what?” Aleix sniggers, Marc really is a weirdo. “Okay, I will spank you, and then you will be Pols footstool for the next two races!”

“Come here Marc, this is what you wanted, clothes off, unless you want me to undress you, or Aleix” he adds, watching Marc hesitating. Maybe having someone rip his clothes off will make it even more interesting, “I am going to count to five Marc, if I get to five and those leathers are still covering your ass, I will remove them myself, and then I will whip you”

“One”

Marc really doesn’t want a whipping, he starts to slowly slip his leathers off his shoulders, while Pol and Aleix look on.

“Two”

“Three”

Marc knows he needs to hurry up now, but he is nervous, fumbling his way through taking his leathers off

“Four”

Nearly done, Marc steps out of his leathers, standing there in his underwear, he starts to lower that too.

“Good, now come here”. Stepping out of his underwear, Marc walks towards the desk, aware that Aleix and Pol can see everything, he can’t help wishing that it was Aleix that was spanking him, as he climbs across Mike Webbs lap. But the first slap focuses his mind on what is happening, and not what he wants to happen. It is harder than he was expecting. Mike has his hand on Marcs back, pinning him into place, not giving him chance to react to each new slap, it is a relentless pace. 

“Hit him harder Webby!” he can hear Aleix cheering Mike on, encouraging him, driving him to be more aggressive. Pol is so silent, Marc has already forgotten that he is even there, as the slaps get even more intense Marc blocks out Aleix’ cheering, he can’t hear anything, tears streaming down his face, he really isn’t enjoying this anymore, but Mike doesn’t stop, just like Casey and Cal, he is enjoying the power this is bringing him. 

Mikes hand is beginning to hurt, looking up at Aleix, he doesn’t like the look of enjoyment on his face, Marc is being punished to teach him a lesson, not to entertain a sadistic Espargaro! But he doesn’t say anything, he just continues to slap, harder and harder. Marcs ass is bright red, his whole body is trembling now. His fists are clenched so tightly, his knuckles are white. 

“Get up”, Mike finally stops slapping him, letting him get to his feet. He can’t stop shaking, as he stands in the corner facing the wall, quietly sobbing, the pain is finally easing. Numbing his ass into a pleasant warmth, that after feeling that Marc enjoys so much, it makes the humiliation worth it. 

“Okay Marc, get dressed, and remember you are going to be Pols footstool for the duration of your two race ban, just sign here to say that you accept your punishment and are waiving your right to appeal”. Marc doesn’t look at Aleix and Pol as he walks across the room to his clothes. Getting dressed as quickly as possible, ignoring Aleix laughing at him as he pulls his leathers on the wrong way round, having to take them off and redo them, but finally he is ready to sign the agreement, and is allowed to leave. 

“Not so fast Aleix”, Aleix stops at the door, looking around at Mike, “What’s wrong?” “I think you enjoyed that, a little bit too much. Maybe I should have spanked you instead”, the smirk is gone, serious now, “Of course I enjoyed it, he hurt Pol. Anyone who hurts Pol deserves that, and much worse. Marc is lucky I let him live!” Mike understands, Aleix wasn’t enjoying Marc being punished for any other reason than wanting justice for his little brother. Letting him go, Mike settles down to filling out the paperwork for Marcs suspension, enjoying the last few peaceful moments he will get before making the announcement to the press.


	4. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorge wants to play, but where in the Lorenzo book of rules does it say he has to play fair??

Now Marc has had time to calm down, he can’t believe he was given a two race ban, and having to spend it being Pol Espargaros footstool is going to be so humiliating. But he knows he has no choice, making it to the race track for the first race of his sentence, he finds Aleix waiting for him in the Tech 3 garage.

“Where’s Pol?” “He’s not here yet, I got you a little present, to make the next two races a bit nicer for you”, Marc is surprised, why is Aleix suddenly being nice to him. Until he unwraps the “gift”, it is a lime green mankini, “No way am I wearing this! It’s embarrassing”, Aleix just laughs, “that’s the point Marcie, now get changed, and don’t be bashful I have seen you naked before!” 

Sighing, Marc starts to take his clothes off, pulling on the mankini, he wants to cry. Being seen in public looking like this, it will be the worst weekend of his life. It proves to be even worse than he thought it would be, Pol hires him out to other riders when he doesn’t need him, sending him to the factory Yamaha team garage, while he has a nap. Telling him to be back in an hour, he heads back to his motorhome.

Lorenzo is sitting, arms folded, eyes staring, but there is a malicious smile on his face, “Nice outfit! So how is your weekend going?” “Horrible, what do you want from me?” “That’s not the right attitude now is it Marc? I have heard it from a number of sources that you like to be punished”. “Who told you that?” Marc can’t believe that so many people know his secret. “Cal, Casey, Aleix and Alex!” “Alex? My brother?” Jorge rolls his eyes, “yes. Your brother, he couldn’t wait to tell everyone who will listen that his big brother is a weirdo!” 

“You didn’t answer my question Jorge, what do you want from me?” “I want to play a game, I win and you can spank me, turn the tables. You lose, and I do the spanking!” Marc is interested, he has never thought about the other side, being the one in charge. “What’s the game?” “Chess”, “But I can’t play chess”, the malicious smile returns to Jorges face, “I know you can’t, Alex told me. I said we were playing a game, I never said you were going to win!” 

Jorge sets up the board, giving him a quick overview of the rules, telling him the aim of the game is to capture the king, but doesn’t tell him which one the king is, confused Marc has no idea what to do. Jorge lets him go first, laughing at the pained look in Marcs face. The game doesn’t last long, Jorge cheats his way to victory, making the rules up to suit himself. 

“Okay Marc, mankini off, lets face it, you look ridiculous!” Marc knows this isn’t fair, he hasn’t done anything to deserve this. “Jorge, this isn’t fair”, “life is not fair Marcie, you should know that by now!”  
Marc knows that he shouldn’t argue anymore, but he really doesn’t want to do this right now, it doesn’t feel right. Jorge wants to beat him for his own pleasure, not to help Marc. “Want me to tell Pol you disobeyed me? He will tell race direction, and they will ban you for another race”, knowing it is hopeless, he slips the straps down his shoulders and steps out of the mankini. Trembling with cold, and fear Marc stands there frozen, Jorge is laughing silently, his chest heaving as he tries to keep a straight face, “Come here Marc”.

He shakes his head, annoying Jorge, he is really beginning to lose patience with Marquez, the fun of teasing him has gone, now all he wants is to hurt him. Like he hurts Ricky, like he would like to hurt Pol (but Aleix won’t ever let him). But deep down he knows that he wants to hurt Marc just like Valentino Rossi used to hurt him.

Getting up off the sofa, he grabs Marc, dragging him back across his lap. Giving him a hard, experimental slap, he knows from speaking to Aleix, that Marc can take a lot of pain before he reaches his limit. Even so the lack of reaction displeases Jorge, slapping him again, harder, the resounding skin on skin contact is the only sound in the room until finally Marc lets out a groan, “he’s breaking” Jorge thinks, slapping again, and again. Finally Marc cracks, letting out an audible cry, he starts to cry, struggling against Jorges hold on him. Laughing mercilessly, he just hits him harder. 

“Pl-le-ea-as-se st-to-op” Marc begs, unable to keep the desperation out of his voice, Jorge ignores his pleas, instead just hits harder. This doesn’t feel right, Marc doesn’t want this, but Jorge doesn’t care, all that matters is Marc and his pain. The pain he so richly deserves. Marc has bitten his lip so hard it is bleeding, he can feel the blood dripping down his chin. He finally stops struggling, instead just lying there, accepting his fate. 

Finally Jorge stops, letting Marc get up, Marcs eyes are red and bloodshot from crying, maybe he went too far. Watching Marc pull the mankini back on, running back out the door, back towards the Tech 3 garage, and his safety. Pol won’t hurt him, Marc knows he won’t. 

Pol is sat in the garage with Aleix eating sushi, looking up from his spicy tuna roll, he can see Marc is really upset. “You’re late, my feet are on the floor Marc.” Crawling towards him, Pol rests his feet on Marcs back, sitting back in his chair, relaxing. Marc can’t stop trembling, eventually collapsing under Pols weight, lying on the floor, crying his heart out. Pol sighs, “come on Aleix, let’s leave him here”, so they do. They just leave him there to cry. Alone, Marc has never felt more alone.


	5. Please Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Marquez is not happy with Marcs recent behaviour, and is going to beat it out of him!

Marcs dad is furious that Marc would do that to another rider, while the cameras are on him. He knows he got a two race ban, and was humiliated by Pol and Aleix, that lime green mankini was burned straight after his punishment was over! But his dad is still not satisfied. They are at home the Monday after the race, Alex won, and took the lead in the world championship, and his dad didn’t want to ruin Alex’ day and happiness by dealing with his eldest son while Alex was still partying.

“So Marc, it is just me and you. Alex and your mother are doing some shopping, so would you like to explain to me why you took Pol out, and why you kicked him?” Two weekends as Pols footstool and being spanked by Lorenzo have driven the original desire from Marcs mind, he can’t even remember anymore. “I don’t know”, facing the floor, unable to look his dad in the eyes. 

“Look at me Marc”. He looks up at him, a tormented look in his eyes, “when you hit Alex how did I deal with you?” Marc sighs, “you spanked me”, “Yes. I would have thought that now you are 21 years old, you would have grown up enough not to have to take a trip across my lap for a smacked ass, but apparently not. Do you have anything you want to say to defend yourself?” Marc knows he has no defense, but he really doesn’t think he needs to be punished for the same stupid mistake twice, shaking his head, tears already in his eyes.

“Pants down Marc”, knowing from his past experiences, arguing with his dad is completely pointless and will only make him angrier, lowering his jeans and underwear, he doesn’t need to be told what to do next. He shuffles his way to the sofa, climbing up and draping his body across his dads lap, crying at the thought of what is about to happen. Almost wishing he was back in the Yamaha garage with Lorenzo.

His dad lets him lie there, telling him that he is not going to tolerate his behaviour, and he shouldn’t have to tolerate it, that he is going to teach him to behave. Marc is a grown man, not a naughty 5 year old. But if he wants to act like one, he will be treated like one. He makes Marc ask for it, beg for his punishment. 

So he hits him, fast, hard and relentlessly slapping Marcs ass, he is squirming, trying to wriggle free, but he can’t. Once again he is trapped in a situation of his own making, that he has no chance of escaping from. This all started when he read that damned fan fiction, why did he think this was ever a good idea? At first it was fun, but this is humiliating. Lying across his dads lap, being beaten, being adjusted slightly, so his dads hand can get a better angle, as there is a small section of Marcs ass that isn’t bright red just yet. He releases a fresh, tortured cry with each new slap.

His dad keeps up the severity until he can feel Marc relax, all the fight has gone from his body. There are no fresh tears, just quiet whimpering. He knows that Marc has learnt his lesson, and that he won’t forget it in a hurry. Slowing down, but not easing up on the severity, he is still slapping as hard as he was, but the timing between the smacks is slow and deliberate, trying to help Marc learn, to teach him.

Finally it is over, Marcs ass is a garish shade of bright red, just like the Ducati bike, he will never agree to ride! Helping Marc up into a sitting position, he buries his head in his dads shoulder, and starts to sob again, “I’m so sorry Daddy, I let you down, and I will never do it again, I promise”. His dad wraps his arms around him, telling him that is it over, but if he gets into this situation again, it will be much worse for him. 

He carries Marc upstairs, helping him into bed for a nap. He knows that Marc needs time alone to calm down, and to really think about his future actions, because his dad hated that, every second of it. But it was necessary. Sometimes discipline is necessary, and it doesn’t matter how old Marc gets, or Alex, if it is necessary, it will happen. 

Marc falls asleep straight away, exhausted from the long weekend of being tortured and tormented by Aleix and Pol, and now this. He resolves to be better behaved. He is sick and tired of being spanked. 

Waking up hours later, he wanders downstairs. Alex is home, lying on the sofa his head resting on his dads shoulder, who has his arm around him, he looks happy and relaxed, having had the day Marc should have gotten. 

“Daddy, I’m hungry”, he noticed a pizza box on the table, it is empty though. His dad hands him his phone, “Get yourself a pizza and join us, we are about to watch yesterdays race again”, his dad is paying for the pizza, a sure sign that he has been forgiven, that the last two weeks really are finally at an end. 

They don’t discuss what happened until later, when Marc and Alex are alone. They are in Marcs bed, “I don’t like this anymore Alex, it was fun to start with but it is getting out of hand. What is wrong with me? Why do I get into so much trouble? I seem to attract it”. Alex doesn’t know how to answer it, they both know he kicked Pol on purpose to see what trouble he would get into. He wants so badly to tell Marc that this is what he wanted, but he knows that is not how Marc sees it. In Marcs eyes he is the victim, “you really should apologise to Pol, now the situation has calmed down. Do the right thing Marc, because Pol didn’t do anything to deserve it.” 

Marc nods, snuggling further into Alex’ embrace, determined to shut out the world, if only for a while.


	6. Throwing tantrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc knows throwing a tantrum is never a good idea. But he is going to do it anyway!

The season is drawing to a close, Marcs two race ban ruined his chances of winning the title, but took so much pressure off of him, that he really enjoyed racing. He was so relaxed, that he just went out there to have fun. He won four races in a row on his return from his suspension. And he doesn’t let Aleix or Jorges taunting get to him anymore. Finding it easy to ignore them for a change. 

“Oh Marcie? Look at this” Aleix shows him a picture on his phone, of Marc lying on the floor in the lime green mankini, “I loved that weekend, Marc”, there is laughter in his eyes, but Marc realises that Pol isn’t laughing. There is a pained expression on his face, focusing on Pol, ignoring the smirk on Aleix’ face, “Pol? Are you okay?” He nods, “fine. I just don’t like this anymore”. Aleix sighs, damn it Pol is too sweet and lovely for his own good sometimes! Taking the hint he walks away, following Pol back to their motorhome. Leaving Marc alone.

He is so pleased with how he dealt with that, telling Alex about his close encounter, that the old Marc would have punched him in the face and got beaten again. Alex is really happy for him, it is about time Marc grew up!

But it is just an act, Marc can’t behave for ever, it is just not possible. They are in Phillip Island, the night after the race has finished. Both him and Alex won their races, and are busy celebrating with their teams, one big happy party. So different from last year, with Marc getting disqualified, and Alex finishing in 4th place, not even on the podium. That is in the past though, this is the present and Marc is determined for this party to last all night!

He is really drunk, the club is buzzing with people, he can see the Espargaros at the bar, both looking happy, Marc hates that. Seeing them happy, despite everything he promised himself, he hates seeing them happy. “Santi”, Marc yells across the bar, “get the next round in, and get Pol and Aleix a drink too”, Aleix looks up, shocked, and suspicious at Marcs sudden generosity, so he orders the most expensive drink in the place, one each for him and Pol. 

He challenges Aleix to a karaoke competition, Aleix hates to lose, so he accepts, singing Racing For a Dream for the crowd, who are cheering him, telling him that he is brilliant. It is a really hard act to follow, and Marc has no idea how he can live up the the standard set by Aleix. he warbles through the same song, getting the words wrong, while the crowd laugh and boo him off the stage.

Humiliated, Marc runs off the stage, straight into Santi, who tries to give him a hug and tell him that it is no big deal. Marc beat him on the track where it counts. Only he doesn’t see it that way. “No, that’s not the point. I hate losing. I HATE HATE HATE IT!” Giving into the urge to throw a tantrum, he throws himself on the floor at Santis feet, pounding his fists into the ground, not caring who sees him. There is a stunned silence in the club, the only sound that can be heard is Marc and his tantrum, and no one is impressed. Santi lets him finish the tantrum, eventually he stops screaming and just lies there crying, allowing Santi to lift him up and carry him out of the club. Alex close on their heels.

They get a taxi back to the hotel. Santi telling Marc that he is deeply disappointed with his tantrum, and that he is going to punish him when they are in Marcs room. “Alex, do you have a hair brush?” Marc looks up at Santi, “A hair brush?” “Yes Marc, I said I was going to punish you, and I meant it.” 

Alex fetches the brush, asking Santi to return it in the morning, “Don’t you want to stay?” “No thanks Santi, I don’t need to see Marc being punished, see you in the morning Marc”.

Santi forcibly undresses Marc and lies him down across his lap in the middle of the bed. Telling him that he is a spoilt brat, who needs to be taught that throwing a tantrum will only ever lead him to this conclusion, Before striking this ass with the brush, the new and different sensation feels weird for Marc. But the pain is more intense, and it sounds strange, the sound of the wood on his ass. Marc can feel his body juddering with each new hit, the pain is far greater than anything he has experienced so far, even worse than the spanking Jorge gave him. 

Again and again he is struck, a harsh rhythmic beat is being played on his ass, and his skin feels like it is on fire. Santi hates doing this, more than Marc hates receiving it, but there are times, like tonight that it has to happen. Santi is Marcs crew chief, his job requires Marc to trust him, and if this helps build that trust then this is all worth the effort. Marc is not crying anymore, his ass is so sore, he knows that the flight home tomorrow is going to be unbearable for him. 

But it is not over yet, Santi continues to strike him, hard, deep strikes, making sure he is leaving a lasting impression on the drunken, tantrum throwing, naked brat lying on his lap. “Have you learnt your lesson Marc?” Whimpering, he nods, “And..?” “I sh-shouldn’t th-th-throw tantrums” he sobs, choking on the words, renewed tears falling from his eyes. “Good boy, let’s see how much we can teach you with twenty more slaps, and then we are done and you can go to bed”, “Tw-tw-twenty?” “Yes, unless you want more?” “n-n-n-no”. He counts them aloud, making them as hard as possible. Finally though it is over, Santi gets Marc into bed, telling him that everything is forgiven now, and that he will see him tomorrow morning for breakfast, leaving the brush on the side asking him to return it to Alex. 

Exhausted Marc falls asleep straight away, knowing that the next few weeks are going to be so awkward for him, everyone saw him throw that tantrum, and Aleix Espargaro will never let him forget it!


	7. I Love my Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol + Marc + Valentino + a very big whip = a rough night for Marc!!

“Marc?” Finding his brother passed out on the driveway, his face contorted in pain horrifies Alex. He stirs slightly at the sound of his name being called, groaning as he rolls onto his back, letting out a pained yelp when his ass hits the ground. 

“You have been reading that damned fan fiction again haven’t you? You keep saying you are going to stop this, Marc I think you need help. What happened this time?

Sitting up now, Marc sighs, “Well there is this chapter where I get whipped, and I wanted to try it”. 

“You got whipped?! Who by? What happened? Bloody hell Marc”.

Marc moans, knowing that Alex won’t let this go. “Make me a coffee and I will tell you all about it”. 

*

24 Hours earlier.

Marc is lying on the sofa, his phone in his hand. Again reading All’s Fair in Love and War, he is obsessed and he knows it. He can’t stop reading about himself being tied up and tortured, that feeling of having no control over what happens to him. Although the idea of being a public spectacle isn’t one he is willing to embrace, he prefers keeping it private, and he doesn’t want Colin Edwards doing the whipping, he looks too vicious.

He sends the link to the story to Valentino, asking him if he wants to try it. It is almost an hour before he gets a reply. 

Valentino: Which bit? I hope you don’t mean the chapter where you hurt Pol Espargaro?  
Marc: No, the one after that. And I didn’t hurt him, I just didn’t tell anyone where he was  
Valentino: That’s even worse, but yes. When, Where and do I need to bring my own beer?  
Marc: Not at mine, Alex is home and he won’t approve.   
Valentino: Fine be at mine in an hour, and don’t be late.

Valentino doesn’t really want to do this, but part of him has wanted to give Marc a good thrashing for years. 

Exactly an hour later, his doorbell rings. Standing there, looking nervous and carrying a crate of beer is Marc. 

 

They quickly work their way through the beer, Marc drinking more than Vale. “I like that story Marc, but some of it was way too unrealistic. There is no way I would be friends with your geeky brother!” “What else was unrealistic?” “Not much, you would sell Alex to Colin, and you would definitely leave Pol alone, injured and afraid, and I would love to throw you out of an aeroplane!” “I wouldn’t sell Alex, I love him”. But Marc knows that Vale doesn’t believe it, and Marc is not even sure that he believes himself.

Before long Marc is drunk, too drunk. Losing his inhibitions, he starts to open up to Vale, to tell him that he actually never wanted Alex to race, that he hates sharing the spotlight with anyone, especially his brother. Vale is disgusted. As a man who spent nearly half of his life as an only child, he loves his siblings, and he would do anything for either of them.

Only Marc can’t see the danger signs, that Vale is not happy with him anymore, that he is itching towards getting to punish him, to teach him that his family should be the most important thing in his world. 

Getting up off the sofa, he takes Marcs hand, leading him downstairs to a locked basement room. Frightened but intrigued Marc has no idea what is going to happen now. Pulling a key out of his pocket, Vale unlocks the door, leading Marc inside. “Don’t worry, it is soundproof, no one will hear you scream!”

There is a bed in the room, with shackles at either end for his ankles and wrists. Marc is trying to back way, back out the door, but Vale blocks his exit, slamming the door, sliding the key back into the lock. “Too late Marc, this is what you wanted. Now, clothes off and onto the bed. NOW Marc”. 

“I ca-ca-can’t” Mumbling his frustration under his breath, Vale grabs a sharp knife from the wall, sliding it down the back of Marcs shirt, so close to his spine, he can feel the tip of the blade against his skin. “Do I have to remove your underwear the same way or are you going to do as you are told now?” But Marc is rooted to the spot, too afraid too move, this is the biggest mistake he has ever made. 

“You aren’t very well behaved are you? I like my victims to do as they’re told. Now strip!” He just shakes his head. Valentino, patience finally evaporated, grabs his jeans, forcing them down his legs, not bothering to undo the zip, his nails digging into Marcs skin. Doing the same with his underwear, before hoisting him up onto his shoulder and unceremoniously dumping him on the bed. His wrists are shackled to the headboard, while Vale removes him socks, leaving him completely naked.

And completely petrified.

Vale grabs his hair, forcing his head back, so he can gag him. “Yes No one else will be able to hear you, but I don’t want to listen to you whine! Bet you wish you had asked Colin now!” 

That’s the last thing Marc really remembers, apart from the intense pain in his body while Vale whips him, relentlessly bringing the whip down on Marcs ass, laughing as he struggles against his bonds, knowing it is futile. There are tears streaming down his face, and he can feel blood dripping down the sides of his ass, hoping that Vale is not going to be angry that he is getting blood on the sheets. 

Vale stops when he finally notices that Marc isn’t reacting anymore, there’s no soft whimpering, nothing. lifting his head up, Vale realises he is not conscious anymore. 

*

“That is all I remember Alex, I have no idea how I got home, or whose shirt this is”.

Alex is horrified, not that Valentino would hurt Marc, but that he would abandon him, unconscious in the middle of the night. Alex puts Marc to bed, after checking for damage, he will probably be permanently scarred by last nights events, but he will be okay. He has Alex, and Alex will always be there for him.

Alex: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?!

“Oh god, uppercase letters, he must be mad” Vale thinks, deciding to play innocent, he sends the following text:

Valentino: What did I do to who?  
Alex: You know who.  
Valentino: Nope sorry, no idea  
Alex: Callous bastard  
Valentino: careful Alex, or I might invite you to play in my dungeon  
Alex: I thought you had no clue what I was talking about!  
Valentino: I don’t, but I love my dungeon!  
Alex: Oh what’s the point  
Valentino: Ask Marc what he is doing next weekend?  
Alex: Go to hell Vale  
Valentino: I have been there, it’s called a press conference with Marc!

Alex gives up. There is no arguing with Vale! 

Going back into Marcs room, watching him sleep, staying with him all day determined to be there for him if he needs anything. 

“Alex? What happens now?” And not for the first time, Alex has no answer for him.


	8. Framed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fed up of being beaten by Marc on track, dani sets him up for a beating off it.

Livio Suppo is a very busy man, so getting back to the office to work on the press release about resigning Pedrosa, Marc wanted him resigned, Dani is safe, Dani doesn’t threaten Marcs dominance, he is horrified to find the whole place has been wrapped in bubble wrap! Even his stapler has been bubblewrapped. He is furious, more furious than he has ever been before. Determined to find the culprit, and the culprit will be fired, preferably from a cannon, into a lake of hungry alligators.  
He finds an iPod on the floor, looking through the photos, it is obviously Marc Marquez’. Angry, he grabs his phone from his pocket. “Marc, my office now!” Before hanging up, Marc arrives, puzzled by the summons, he has no idea why Livio wants to see him. Knocking on the door, he is told he can enter, looking around at the bubble wrapped furniture, Marc can’t help laughing, until he sees the look on Livios face.

“Why Marc? Did you think this was funny?” No clue what he is talking about, Marc is confused. “This mess Marc, why did you do it?” “I didn’t” “Don’t lie to me Marquez! Get cleaning this up”. Marc doesn’t move, “Now Marc”, “But I didn’t do it”, “I don’t believe you Marc, why else would this be in here?” Livio asks, holding up the iPod. “That’s mine! I have been looking for that for days” “I know, it’s yours, and stop lying to me! You left it here, after you did this to my office!” “No I didn’t”. But he is beginning to realise that his protests are hopeless, Livio doesn’t believe him. “Okay, maybe a spanking will help you learn to tell the truth!”

Marc starts backing away, fear in his eyes, that Livio is convinced is a sign of Marcs guilt. He is frightened that he is going to be hurt, horrified at being accused of such a stupid prank and amused that this happened to his boss. “Come here Marc, now!” Livio is sitting on the sofa, bubbles popping as he moves, a constant reminder of Marcs silly prank. Marc shakes his head, “no, this isn’t fair”, “life is not fair Marc, now come here, and take your punishment like a man”, Marc still has no intentions of letting Livio spank him, especially when he hasn’t done anything wrong.

Losing patience, Livio grabs hold of Marcs waist, dragging him back towards the sofa, he pulls Marcs pants down, forcing him onto his lap. Marc doesn’t stop struggling, still trying to protest his innocence. More bubbles pop as Marc wriggles around, trying to escape. Striking Marc, as hard as possible, listening to him cry out and groan, and again, and again. Over and over while Marc lies across his lap, his ass sticking up, his semi naked body trembling in fear, crying hysterically. “Lie still Marc”, but he can’t, still incensed that he is being punished for something he hasn’t done, he can’t be obedient. The more he struggles, the harder Livio is going to hit him.  
The beating is relentless, Marc still bawling, he can feel the heat radiating from his body, as he lies there, helpless. Finally though he stops struggling, unable to cry anymore, he just lies there, completely still, but Livio doesn’t stop, all his anger and frustration is being taken out on Marcs ass. He knows that Marc can’t take anymore, but that doesn’t matter right now, all that matters is Marc being punished properly for his crime.

“Have you learned your lesson Marc?” “Y-y-y-es”, is all that he can manage before he bursts into tears again. “And?” “D-d-d-on’t let someone steal your iPod and frame you for a crime you didn’t commit!” “NO Marc, just confess!” Hitting him again, repeating “Confess” with every new slap, Marc knows he can’t handle anymore, Livio and whoever set him up win. “Fine! I did it” “That’s better, see that wasn’t so hard was it, and don’t you feel better now?” Marc nods, knowing that the only way out of this is just too agree with what Livio says.  
Livio finally stops spanking Marc, telling him he can get up now. Leading him to the corner, telling him to stand there for a while, to calm down. He would love to know who set him up, and why.

“Okay Marc, start putting the office back together, then we will have a discussion about the rest of your punishment”, turning to look at Livio, horrified, he thought the spanking was his punishment. Marc starts to cut the bubble wrap from the furniture, still unhappy, still desperate to learn the truth. It takes him nearly three hours, but finally he is finished.

“Livio? What happens now?” “Well, you are going to be grounded for the rest of the month, you don’t leave my sight, under any circumstances. You disobey me, no matter what the infraction, and you get another spanking, think if me as your jailer, and not your team boss” Marc, knowing protesting is futile, accepts the punishment.

*

Dani can’t stop laughing, that worked out better than he ever thought it would, and setting up that camera so he could watch was genius, now all that is left is to post the video online, so everyone else can see Marc being spanked. although Dani needs to create a false account first, so no one finds out it was him!


End file.
